Love Is In The Air
by The Girl From The Library
Summary: Ron has a crush. And Harry has one too. Summer at the Burrow. H/G R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hey! This story is set in the summer before trio's sixth year.**

**Disclaimer****: I'm not Rowling.**

(Ron's POV)

She is standing there. With Ginny. Right in front of the staircase. She is starting to walk up the stairs. But then she notices me and I notice her. I run downstairs, but stop dead when I reach her.

Merlin, has she grown! She isn't this little bushy haired girl anymore. She is taller, she has curves and her hair isn't that bushy anymore. But she still has these curls and chocolate brown eyes. Honestly, I can't tear my eyes off her! She's so beautiful!

We stand there for some time. I feel my ears getting red. Suddenly she says:

"Hello, Ronald."

I love when she says my name. All of a sudden it occurres to me that I should say something too.

"Hey, 'Mione." I say.

She has a rather cute smile on her face. Without a second thought, I put my arms around her.

"I missed you." She whispers into my ear.

Has she really?

"I missed you too." I whisper back.

We brake apart. She has put her bags on the floor. I pick them up and walk to Ginny's room. They come after me.

"Thank you, Ronald." She says.

"No problem." I say as I anxiously touch my neck.

I quickly walk out of the room. I run upstairs to my room and then close the door behind me.

Why do I have to fancy my best friend? Why? Poor me!


	2. Chapter 2

(Ron's POV)

Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin's pants! She looks beautiful. She is looking at me. Maybe she feels something for me too? No, it can't be. Not with a famous quidditch star. Vicky! Why am I so jealous? Oh, right. I like her! No. I love her. Merlin! I love her! But it isn't right! Why did I fell in love with my best friend? She would never feel the same way! Oh, Merlin. She is talking with Gin. She is laughing. I love her laugh. Her soft skin. And her smile. I want to kiss those lips so bad. But I can't. She is wearing a beautiful shirt. Oh my! I knew Hermione was beautiful but she is breathtaking! Those big brown eyes. I love when they have this fire inside them. It usually happens when we fight though. And I love her hair. How bushy it is. It's very soft, I certainly know that. She has put her hair into a messy bun. I love it! Her...

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going swimming. Do you and Harry want to come too?"

"Yes!"

That sounded stupid. But I can't help it! I'm going to see Hermione in a swimming suit! Oh Merlin!

"Harry."

"Harry!"

He doesn't seem to hear me. He has a weird look on his face. He is looking Ginny! Bloody hell! Well, I guess Ginny is kinda pretty. But I don't like boys staring at her. But he IS Harry. My best friend. Does he seriously like her? Wait, my best friend likes my baby sister? Bloody hell! I guess there won't be a better man for her. Bloody hell! Guess we're even. He likes Ginny and I like 'Mione. And she is like a sister to him...

"Harry!"

"HARRY!!"

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

(Harry's POV)

She is wearing a red top and blue shorts, so that a bit of her skin is showing. It looks like white ice cream with some little red sprinkles on top. Oh god, I want to brush my fingers against her white skin. Oh no! Why am I thinking that. She is JUST Ginny. Ron's little sister, right? I shouldn't think like that. Ginny Weasley is NOT hot. She is NOT beautiful.

Oh my god, I can't lie to myself. She is the prettiest girl I've ever come across in my life. She is beautiful, smart, funny... There are so many words to describe her. I could watch her all day, yeah, I could.

But I shouldn't stare at her like that. What if one of his brother's see me do that? Especially Ron. Oh, but he is too busy staring 'Mione, I guess. 'Mione has gotten very pretty over the year. I want Ron and her to get together already! It's obvious that they like each other. I'm seriously getting tired of the tension between them. Why doesn't Ron ask her out? Oh right, I guess he is afraid. Like me. But he is lucky that 'Mione doesn't have 6 older brothers.

Seriously! Sirius. Why did he have to die? I... I... It's all my faultl. It's not! It is! Hell! I can't! What was I thinking about.

Oh right, guess Ron is lucky that 'Mione doesn't have 6 older brothers. Well, actually, she may not have blood brothers, but she certainly has a brother in me. I love her much more than a friend, practically like a sister. I'm going to protect her. Yeah, that's right! I'm not going to let her get hurt! Oh, but back to Ginny. I really can't get enough of her red hair! Her beautiful red hair, which keeps flying behind her, as she talks with 'Mione. I want to touch it so bad. Oh god! Why do I have thoughts like that! She is Ron's sister! But then again, 'Mione is like my sister so I guess we're even, but the thing is, Ginny has more brothers...

I want to kiss those dark red lips! But I can't... Maybe I can... No I can't... I don't think she likes me anymore. Why didn't I take the chance when she liked me. I was so stupid. Getting stuck with Cho. Ughhh! Ginny. I like her name. Ginny... Ginny... What's wrong with me? I'm weird. Yeah that's right... I'm very weird. Like very very very weird. Or not? I just have the biggest crush on my best friend's sister. Why?!?Poor me! Why are Ginny and 'Mione running towards the lake? Are they going swimming? Am I going to see her in swimsuit? Oh, I can't. Oh my god. Oh my god. Merlin pants! Oh my!

"HARRY!!"

Why is Ron shouting? He is right next to me.

"What?"

"We're going swimming. Want to come too?"

"Sure!"

I hope that I didn't sound too eager. Oh, Merlin's pants! That red bikini. Ughhh!!! I should probably get into the water too.

**\- The Girl From The Library**


End file.
